What to Get the Avatar Who Has Everything
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Mako and Korra finally make it to one year together, and Mako wants to make it perfect. One problem: he has no idea to get the Avatar who has everything and wants nothing.


**Rating:** T

**Word count:** ~1900

**Pairing(s):** Makorra

**Summary:** Mako and Korra finally make it to one year together, and Mako wants to make it perfect. One problem: he has no idea to get the Avatar who has everything and wants nothing.

**Author Note:** Gosh I'm writing another cute one. I'm just churning them out lately!

.

.

"Bolin, I just have no idea what to get her!" Mako dropped down on to his brother's couch.

It took the long enough for the couple to get together let alone make it to one year consecutively. Six months together followed by a long period of sexual tension before the dam broke again. But this time, it seemed like they were together for good.

The year, looking back, was busy, hectic, and not perfect by any measurement. Yet, Mako wouldn't have traded it for any other year of his life. They argued like they always did, but they knew that arguing wasn't bad; refusing to work it out after was what hurt them as a couple. They vowed never to go to bed angry, or at least part for the night in such a condition. Korra still lived on Air Temple Island, and while she often stayed, Tenzin still preferred to have her home a moderate number of days a week to get an early start on Avatar business.

"Calm, calm down," Bolin paced. "Because you've come to the Love Master."

"The…love master?" The firebender skeptically quirked one of his eyebrows at the absurdity of the statement.

"Oh come on bro! I'm a total ladies man," he flexed a bicep. "Wanted by the biggest mover star of the city, briefly engaged to a Water Tribe princess. Dozens of dates from my probending fame…that makes me the love master."

"…Yeah I'm not so sure."

"Look, do you want my help or not?" Bolin crossed his arms.

"I need your help." Mako hated to admit it. "I can't just get her nothing for this big event. It's our one year anniversary!"

"Okay okay! Has she mentioned anything that she might want lately?"

"She said she didn't want anything for our anniversary, but I know I want to get her something."

The earthbender pulled up a chair. "What about flowers?"

"I've already done that."

Mako always remembered watching men pick up flowers at the corner stands while he was little. They would pick a bunch out of the dizzying array of colors and hand over the money. He even pickpocketed a few men as they walked away, too preoccupied with their gift to notice. So when it came to their first date after breaking up, he spared no romantic expense. He showed up at the doorstep of Air Temple Island, a fragrant bouquet in hand.

"Can't you do it again?"

"I would think that the supposed 'Love Master' would know that's not enough for an anniversary gift!"

"Woah," the younger brother sat back in his chair, away from the seething firebender. "Asami is right, you can get really snippy."

Mako shot him a nasty look.

"Hmmm…" Bolin stroked his chin. "Oh I got it! What about jewelry! Girls love jewelry!"

"Can you really see Korra wearing any of that?"

The Avatar didn't have her ears pierced as was becoming increasingly popular in Republic City, so earrings were out of the question. They would probably just get ripped out with all the acrobatics she did anyway. The same issue went with necklaces and bracelets. A ring was out of the question considering the newest trend was the gift of a ring for engagement.

"No…guess not." Bolin admitted. "What about chocolate?"

"Last time I gave her chocolate on a date she ate all of it on the ferry and threw up."

The earthbender couldn't contain his laugher. It bubbled up out of him and he clutched his stomach.

"It's not funny!"

"You're right," he said in between gasps. "It's hilarious!"

Korra certainly wasn't your average girlfriend, and it had nothing to do with her being the Avatar. She was like no one he had ever he met. She had a fiery passion and the icy presence of mind to see her will through. She was the freest, and yet the most grounded person he had ever met. He was utterly wrapped around her finger, and he loved every moment of it.

"Do you have any ideas or not?"

"Errr….I…"

"I'm just going to go ask her-"

"No!" Bolin waved his arms. "You can't just ask her what she wants!"

"…Why not?"

"Because it would ruin the surprise, duh. That's what gets the ladies. Really sweeping them off their feet with something unexpected you know? If you ask her, all of that is gone!"

"So I'm supposed to read her mind?"

The earthbender shrugged, "Why not? You know her really well."

Mako glared. It was clear this brother had no idea what he was doing. "I'm out of here." He slammed the door on his way out and headed to the ferry to meet Korra for the evening.

He knew it wasn't Bolin's fault; his brother was trying the best he could. He hated feeling at such a loss. Korra wasn't one for gifts and being showered with lavish goods. Despite that, he wanted nothing more than to do something big for her, and show her with more than just words how much he valued this milestone.

The paycheck he pulled as a detective was more than sufficient and Mako had saved a lot of money over the past year. But that didn't mean a damn thing if he couldn't think of something to get her.

The walk to the docks didn't bring any moments of clarity, and neither did the ferry ride over.

"Korra's finishing up a meeting right now," Jinora met him on the other side of the bay. "But she said you should stay for dinner with us!"

Mako nodded and smiled, thankful for this family he had been so graciously welcomed into. He headed for the kitchen and dropped into a chair with a heavy sigh when he realized no one had made his or her way over for the meal yet.

"Is everything alright out here?" Pema poked her head out of the kitchen, a bowl in hand.

"Yeah, everything is just _great_."

"Why don't you come in here and help me finish up? Korra always raves about your cooking."

He nods, following her into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Pema motioned him to the stove to check on the dumplings.

"Yeah…it's just," he fiddled with the pan. "Our first anniversary is coming up and I have no idea what to get her. I think I've gone through every idea…"

"Do you have to get her _something_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mako, I agree with you. Korra really isn't in to the whole gift thing. Why don't you do something for her instead?" She walked over to the young man, "I think she would appreciate that instead. It shows real effort and how much you obviously care for her."

Why hadn't he thought of that! It was so painfully obvious!

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

Mako was distracted all dinner. Despite this great realization, he still had to figure out what he could do for her. Korra certainly noticed his distraction, but he played it off as stress from a long day at work. He kissed her before taking the ferry home, wishing they didn't have to part for the evening.

Maybe that was it! Perhaps they didn't have to part.

He finally figured out a small gift with a big gesture behind it so they didn't have to.

.

"Happy anniversary," Mako said from across the table, pulling her hand into his. "Did you enjoy dinner?"

"I loved it," Korra beamed back at him.

He had found a brand new Southern Water Tribe fusion cuisine restaurant in the same neighborhood where the other ritzy eateries were in the city. It wasn't a fancy establishment, just one that promised top-notch food in a more relaxed atmosphere. He borrowed Bolin's Satomobile (which he had proudly purchased with his mover earnings) and drove her from the ferry to their destination.

"I was thinking we head back to my place for the evening?"

Her eyes had a glint that indicated a hunger that had not been quelled by their large dinner. "Just what I had in mind."

They walked hand in hand to the valet stand, where Mako handed over the small ticket. Korra clung to him, reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss that lasted a bit too long to be appropriate in public. Her hands slid down the flat plane of his chest.

"Korra…we're still in public…" he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was hard to resist her bedroom eyes.

"Is the Satomobile _public_?" she popped the beginning of "public" salaciously. "Can you blame me for wanting to…celebrate?"

The valet pulled up, opening the door for Korra and aiding her politely in.

Mako climbed in on the other side and started them off on their way back to his apartment. He focused on the road, his hands clenched around the steering wheel as one of her impatient hands slid onto his thigh.

"Korra I swear, if your hand moves any closer to where I think it's going, I'm going to crash." He stole a risky glance in her direction.

"Fine," she pouted.

He parked carefully at his apartment, the warning from Bolin about scratching his "baby" at the forefront in his mind. Korra dragged him up the stairs, kissing his neck as he fumbled for the right key. As soon as the door clicked open, she had him pinned against the other side, kissing him aggressively.

"Korra hang on…" he twisted his neck away and grabbed her shoulders.

"Making me wait, huh?" She shrugged out of her jacket and pushed his off also.

"I have something for you. A gift, for our first anniversary together."

"I thought I said I didn't want anything," Korra smiled.

"That doesn't mean I didn't want to be a good boyfriend," he winked. Mako leaned down to his coat that she had cast to the ground and rooted around in one of the inside pockets.

He hoped this wasn't out of line. He hoped this wouldn't scare her away. And, more than anything, he desperately hoped that she loved what he had chosen to give her.

"Here," he pulled out a key and held it up. "This is for you."

She quirked an eyebrow, "If that's the 'key to your heart,' City Boy, you'll officially be too dorky to live."

"No," he laughed, grabbing one of her hands and placing the key in it. "It's a key to this apartment. And instead of it just being _mine_, I want it to be _ours_." Mako cupped her face. "It's so you can come and go as you want. But more than that…Korra…" he gave her hands a squeeze. "I-If you want, I want you to move in with me."

She grinned, pulling him into a hug. "Yes. Yes!"

They kissed, and it was one of Mako's favorite they had ever shared. As their lips slid over one another's, there was something extra. It was a promise. One that guaranteed more to come.

"What are we waiting for?" Korra pulled her shirt off without warning. "Shouldn't we move the celebrating to _our_ bedroom?"

As usual, Mako was powerless to resist.

.

.

**Author Note:** As usual, thank you all for reading! I'd love to hear what you think! Enjoy the fluffiness fellow Makorra shippers!


End file.
